Lost Time
by inu452isa
Summary: Meine Version von dem, was in den 2 Jahren nach Sydneys verschwinden passiert.


Prolog

Feuer und Eis: die Hitze des Fiebers, das ihren Körper von ihnen verbrannte, und Schüttelfrost, der jedes bisschen Wärme aus ihren Glieder sog.

Schmerz, Übelkeit und Krämpfe, Licht, Dunkelheit und Stimmen, die sie umgaben, mit ihr sprachen, Stimmen, die sie kannte, Hände die sie berührten, zärtlich, freundlich, sie zudeckten, sie wuschen, ihre Verbände wechselten, und ihr manchmal kleine Mengen kalter Flüssigkeit einflößten.

Wasser.

Kaltes, klares Wasser.

Es stillte ihren Durst jedoch nicht.

Nein, sie wurde nur durstiger.

Wo war sie?

Wer war sie?

Wer waren diese Leute? Die Leute die sie umgaben, die ihr halfen.

Brauchte sie denn Hilfe?

Wieso war sie verletzt?

War sie stark verletzt?

Woher kamen ihre Wunden?

Sie wusste nicht, wie lange sie hier schon lag. Ein paar Tage? Wochen?

Sie wusste es nicht.

Waren die Leute hier ihre Freunde? Verbündete? Ihre Familie? Oder gar ihre Feinde?

Ihre Feinde?

Woher war dieser Gedanke gekommen? Hatte sie denn Feinde?

Vielleicht.

Sie wusste es nicht. Wie so vieles.

Eines jedoch wusste sie.

Ein Mensch war tot.

Ein Mensch, den sie schätzte. Den sie mochte. Vielleicht sogar liebte?

Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern.

Das Denken strengte an. Sehr.

Sie schlief ein.

Wie lange hatte sie geschlafen?

Nicht sehr lange.

Sie war immer noch sehr schwach. Und müde.

Sie hatte geträumt. Ein Albtraum? Hoffentlich.

Sie hatte einen Mann gesehen. Einen toten. Sie war sich nicht sicher, sie glaubte jedoch ihn geliebt zu haben.

Wenn er überhaupt existierte. Vielleicht spielte ihre Fantasie ihr nur einen Streich. Einen bösen.

Das kam wahrscheinlich vom Fieber.

Sie schloss die Augen und rief sich die Erinnerung an den toten Mann zurück.

Er hatte in einer Badewanne gelegen.

Überall war Blut.

Ein zweites Bild erschien vor ihren Augen.

Wieder ein Toter.

Wieder ein toter Mann.

Wieder in einer Badewanne.

Auch dieser Mann war voller Blut.

Sie fühlte sich schuldig.

Hatte sie das getan?

Wenn ja, warum hatte sie diese Männer geliebt?

Und wenn sie die Männer geliebt hatte, wieso hatte sie sie getötet?

Wer waren diese Männer?

Wer war sie?

Sie wollte Antworten haben.

Sie versuchte sich aufzurichten.

Nein, dafür war sie noch zu schwach.

Wieder wurde sie sehr müde. Sie schlief ein.

Sie war wieder wach.

Dieses Mal war es ein anderes Gefühl.

Sie fühlte sich gesund und erfrischt. Sie fühlte sich einfach gut.

Sie hatte auch keine Schmerzen mehr.

Aber sie wusste immer noch nichts.

Nichts. Keinen Namen. Noch nicht einmal wie alt sie war.

Nicht wie sie hierher gekommen war. Auch nicht, wie sie sich verletzt hatte.

Leere. Sie wusste nichts, über ihr Leben.

Ohne die Augen zu öffnen, wusste sie bereits, dass sie nicht allein war. Nicht mehr.

Langsam öffnete sie ihre Lider.

Es war sehr hell um sie herum.

Die Decke über ihr war weiß.

Neben ihr stand ein Nachttisch. Mit einem Krug Wasser.

Sie hatte wieder Durst.

Auf der anderen Seite von ihr stand ein Stuhl.

Auf diesem Stuhl schlief eine Frau. Diese Frau hatte schulterlanges, braunes Haar.

Sie kam ihr bekannt vor.

Wo hatte sie diese Frau schon einmal gesehen?

Sie blickte sie lange an.

Sie versuchte sich zu erinnern.

Die Frau musste ihre Blicke gespürt haben, denn sie wachte auf. Als sie sah, dass sie wach war, lächelte sie. Liebevoll.

Diese Frau liebte sie. Hegte für sie positive Gefühle. Warum?

Wusste diese Frau, wer und was sie war?

Wusste diese Frau, wo sie war?

Sie wollte eine Frage stellen. Mit dieser Frau reden.

Doch als sie ihre Lippen öffnete um zu sprechen, kam nur ein Krächzen aus ihrem Hals.

Der Versuch zu sprechen tat weh.

Die Frau blickte sie besorgt an. Sie beugte sich über sie. Instinktiv zuckte sie zusammen.

Die Frau blickte sie nun traurig an.

Sie beugte sich wieder über die Verletzte, führt die Bewegung dieses Mal jedoch zu Ende.

Sie griff nach dem Krug. Und einem Glas.

Das Glas war ihr vorher gar nicht aufgefallen.

Die fremde Frau goss Wasser in das Glas. „Versuch dich hinzusetzten."

Sie hatte „Du" gesagt.

Sie kannten sich also.

Mühsam stemmte sie sich hoch. Es war sehr anstrengend.

Als sie endlich saß, reichte die Fremde ihr ein Glas.

Nein, eigentlich war sie keine Fremde.

Diese Frau kannte sie. Da war sie sich sicher.

Sie konnte ihr Parfüm riechen. Sie roch nach Rosen, Orangen und Honig.

Es roch gut.

Nachdem sie das Glas geleert hatte, versuchte sie erneut zu sprechen. Dieses Mal klappte es besser. „Wer bin ich?"

Die Frau blickte sie geschockt an. „Du weißt nicht, wer du bist?"

Ihre Stimme klang sehr traurig. Aber auch ungläubig.

Sie nickte, worauf die Frau sie mitleidig ansah.

„Weißt du wer ich bin?", wollte sie wissen. Sie klang plötzlich unsicher.

Dieses Mal schüttelte sie den Kopf und blickte die Frau erwartungsvoll an.

Jetzt würde sie Antworten auf ihre vielen Fragen bekommen.

Warum spannte diese Frau sie so auf die Folter?

„Sydney…" Sie hieß also Sydney. Sydney, sie wusste, dass so eine Stadt hieß. In Australien.

Sie war schon einmal dort gewesen. Irgendwann einmal. An mehr konnte sie sich nicht erinnern. „… ich bin deine Mutter."

Ihre Mutter?

War ihre Mutter nicht tot?

Nein, dass hatte sie früher geglaubt.

Sie wusste, dass ihre Mutter lebte.

Warum wusste sie das?

Sydney. Das war also ihr Name.

Sie wollte mehr wissen. Ihre angebliche Mutter mit Fragen bestürmen. Als hätte diese geahnt, was sie wollte, sagte sie: „Schlaf, meine Kleine. Du brauchst viel Schlaf. Später, wenn es dir wieder besser geht, werde ich dir alles sagen."

Und Sydney schlief ein.

„Sydney. Steh auf."

Da war sie wieder. Die fremde Frau.

Ihre Mutter. Jedenfalls hatte sie das behauptet. Sie hatte sich als Irina Derevko vorgestellt.

Konnte man ihr vertrauen?

„Ich bin wach.", antwortet Sydney. Gleich würde die Frage kommen. Die Frage, die sie nun seit drei Tagen jeden Morgen zu hören bekam.

„Kannst du dich an etwas erinnern?" Das war die Frage. Und genauso wie die Tage davor antwortet sie: „Nein, ich kann mich immer noch nicht erinnern."

Sie versuchte es.

Doch sie schaffte es nicht. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht erinnern.

Ihre Mutter hatte sich geweigert ihre Fragen zu beantworten. Trotzdem fragte sie, wie jeden Morgen: „Wo bin ich? Was mach ich hier? Was ist passiert?"

„Sydney, mein kleiner Engel, ich kann es dir nicht sagen. Der Schock wäre zu groß für dich. Du musst erst gesund werden."

Mit diesen Worten stellte sie ihr Essen auf den Nachttisch. Und forderte ihre Tochter durch eine entsprechende Geste sich aufzusetzen und anfangen zu essen.

Heute gab es Haferschleim zu essen.

Wie gestern.

Und den Tag davor.

„Muss ich das essen?" „Das ist gesund." „Schmeckt mir aber nicht." „Ist mir doch egal. Und jetzt hör auf zu nörgeln." „Kannst du ja selber essen."

„Sydney." Sie schien langsam die Geduld zu verlieren. Ihre Stimme klang mühsam beherrscht. Sie hatte nicht die Stimme erhoben, sie war ruhig geblieben. Ihr Ton war jedoch scharf gewesen.

„Was?", gab Sydney spitz zurück. Sie wollte keinen Streit. Die Worte waren ihr raus gerutscht.

Warum war sie so gemein zu ihrer Mutter? Was war zwischen den Beiden passiert?

„Wenn du es nicht essen willst." Sie nahm den Teller hoch und wollte den Raum verlassen. „Warte!", hielt Sydney ihre Mutter zurück.

Erwartungsvoll drehte ihre Mutter sich um. „Ja?"

„Gib es her. Ich bin am verhungern."

Irina lächelte, kam aber zu ihrer Tochter zurück, stellte den Teller ab und beobachte sie beim Essen.

Nachdem sie alles tapfer aufgegessen hatte, stand Irina auf und verließ den Raum.

Und wieder ließ sie ihre Tochter mit tausenden von Fragen allein.

Sie stellte sich alle möglichen Fragen, ob ihr Vater eigentlich noch lebte?

Wie sah er aus?

Und warum wäre es ein zu großer Schock für sie die Wahrheit zu erfahren?

Was war die Wahrheit überhaupt?

Was war nur passiert?

„Ich will endlich wissen was hier vor sich geht.", murmelte Sydney.

Sie war auf einmal wieder müde. Sehr müde.

Hatte ihr ihre Mutter etwas unters Essen gemischt?

Vielleicht. Sie schlief ein.

Als sie aufwachte, war ihre Mutter da.

„Darf ich jetzt vielleicht aufstehen? Ich will aus dem Zimmer raus. Bitte, Mom.", flehte Sydney.

Ihre Mutter nickte, drehte sich um und legte ihr ein Stapel Kleidung aufs Bett. „Zieh dich an."

Sie verließ das Zimmer und sagte über die Schulter: „Ich warte vor der Tür auf dich. Beil dich aber."

Verwundert blickte Syd ihre neuen Sachen an. Militärkleidung. Tarnkleidung.

Was hatte das alles zu bedeuten?

Sie hasste sich selbst für ihre Unwissenheit.

Nachdem sie sich angezogen hatte, ging sie zur Tür und öffnete sie. Sie wusste nicht was sie erwartet hatte.

Das aber nicht. Ein kahler, leerer Gang, mit Türen. In den Ecken konnte sie Kameras sehen.

Fenster gab es keine. An den Decken hingen Neonlampen. Ihr Hirn nahm diese Informationen ganz natürlich auf. Sie wusste nur nicht warum.

„Komm mit.", forderte ihre Mutter sie auf. Irina führte Sydney in das Zimmer am Ende des Ganges. Während Sydney ihrer Mutter folgte, sah sie sich aufmerksam um.

Es gab eine Abzweigung. Hier war endlich ein Fenster, es war jedoch zu weit entfernt um Einzelheiten zu erkennen.

Wenn das überhaupt möglich war. Denn das Fenster war vergittert. Dicke Eisenstäbe. „Wie im Gefängnis", fuhr es Sydney durch den Kopf.

Die Tür, die ihre Mutter öffnete, führte in einen Trainingsraum. So sah es jedenfalls aus.

Sydney konnte nicht viel erkennen, da es sehr dunkel in diesem Zimmer war.

Auch hier gab es keine Fenster.

Irina schaltete das Licht an. Sydneys erste Vermutung war richtig gewesen, es war ein Trainingsraum.

Sie konnte ein Laufband erkennen und Sandsäcken. Die Säcke sahen sehr ramponiert aus.

Wahrscheinlich ließ ihre Mutter hier immer ihren Frust ab. Sydney musste lächeln bei dem Gedanken.

Auf dem Boden lagen Matten. Auf der linken Seite des Zimmers konnte sie eine Tür sehen.

Wohin diese Tür wohl führte?

Als hätte ihre Mutter ihre Gedanken gelesen, ging sie auf die Tür zu. Bevor sie sie öffnete, drehte sie sich um und meinte: „Nicht weglaufen."

Meinte sie diese Bemerkung ernst?

Vielleicht.

Ihre Mutter sah so aus, als ob sie eine Antwort erwarten würde. „Mach ich schon nicht."

Eine Minute später wusste sie, was in diesem Raum war: Waffen.

Eine recht ansehnliche Sammlung von Schwertern, Säbeln, Holz- und Metallstangen, Ninja Sterne und, was Sydney überraschte, keine Schusswaffen.

„Keine Sorge, wir fangen mit etwas leichtem an. Seilspringen. Das kannst du doch?", fragte Irina spöttisch.

Diese Frau trieb sie in den Wahnsinn. „Jeder kann Seilspringen.", gab Sydney gereizt zurück.

Sie grabschte nach dem Seil und sprang. Ha! Sie hatte Recht gehabt. Jeder konnte Seilspringen. Es war doch ganz einfach.

Nach etwa zehn Minuten sagte Irina, dass sie aufhören könnte. „Jetzt Liegestützen.", befahl sie. „Was ist das hier? Ein Drillcamp?" „Warum nicht?" Ihre Mutter grinste sadistisch. „Kennst du die oberste Regel eines Drillcamps?" „Äh, absoluter Gehorsam", rät Sydney.

„Gutes Mädchen. Und jetzt Liegestützen."

Sydney seufzte. Sie ging runter in die Hocke. Stellte sich in Position und fing an. Eine, zwei, drei, vier,….

„Den Rücken gerade."

Sydney hörte irgendwann auf zu zählen, sie musste jetzt bei 40 oder so sein.

„Jetzt aufs Laufband." Auch noch Laufen, das konnte heiter werden. Doch sie wunderte sich über ihre Kondition.

Was hatte sie früher nur gemacht?

Das Training mit ihrer Mutter ging weiter. Meistens gingen sie dafür in den Trainingsraum.

An anderen Tagen führte ihre Mutter sie in einen Raum, den man als Wohnzimmer bezeichnen könnte.

Eine bequeme, rote Couch. Ein paar Sessel. Auch rot und gemütlich.

Vor der Couch stand ein Tisch aus Glas.

An den Wänden hingen Bilder von der Frau. Und von ihr. Die Frau hatte sie nicht angelogen.

Sie war ihre Mutter. Die Bilder bewiesen es. Auf den Bildern war sie als junges Mädchen zu sehen.

Auf anderen Bildern war auch ein Mann zu sehen.

Ihr Vater. Sie hatte sich aber noch nicht getraut zu fragen, ob er noch lebte und wo er sei.

In diesem Zimmer arbeiteten sie an ihrem Gedächtnis. Nur, sie wusste nicht wofür sie diese Informationen brauchte. Sie wusste nichts mehr.

Irina wich der Frage aus, was sie gemacht hätte.

Warum?

An anderen Tagen kam ihre Mutter überhaupt nicht. Sie war einfach weg. Manchmal für einen oder sogar zwei Tage.

Während dieser Tage kam ein fremder Mann zu ihr.

Er stellte sich nicht vor. Er redete überhaupt nicht.

Vielleicht war er taub, überlegte Sydney. Oder stumm. Oder er durfte nicht mit ihr reden.

Heute war Irina wieder nicht da. Ihr Frühstück brachte wieder der Fremde. Er war schon älter.

Er hatte eine Glatze und Falten im Gesicht.

Doch er war muskulös. Das konnte sie erkennen.

Er stellte ihr Frühstück ab und ging. Er blieb nie.

Warum? Warum bin ich so mißtrauisch? fragte sich Sydney.

Wenn der Fremde aus der Tür ging schloss er immer ab.

Sydney war den ganzen Tag eingesperrt. Und wenn sie aus ihrem Zimmer durfte, war immer ihre Mutter dabei.

Irina war stark. Sie hatten schon zusammen gekämpft. Nach zwei Minuten lag Sydney am Boden.

Total ausgelaugt.

Fix und fertig.

Ihre Mutter hatte noch nicht einmal angefangen zu schwitzen.

Das war nicht fair.

Sydney wusste aus Erfahrung, dass der Tag heute langweilig werden würde. Sehr langweilig.

Als sie später am Abend auf ihrem Bett saß, kam Irina zurück. Endlich.

„Hallo. Wo warst du?", fragte Sydney ihre Mutter. „Weg. Wie geht's dir?" „Ganz gut. Warum bist du hier? Du willst mich doch wohl jetzt nicht weiter trainieren?" Irina lächelte. „Nein. Wäre das so schlimm für dich?" Ihre Tochter schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: „Besser als rumsitzen und nichts tun."

Ihre Mutter machte eine entsprechende Geste Richtung Tür. Sydney stöhnte auf.

Warum hatte sie den Mund nicht gehalten?

„Komm schon. Beweg dich."

„Mom, bitte. Es ist spät. Ich bin müde."

„Du hast doch heute garantiert nichts gemacht."

„Ja, und?"

„Ich will nicht dass du fett wirst."

„Bei dem wenigen Essen kann man nicht fett werden."

„Sydney. Ich habe jetzt keine Lust mit dir zu diskutieren. Steh auf und komm mit. Oder ich helfe dir. Und glaub mir, ich werde nicht sanft mit dir umspringen."

Da hatte sie wohl Recht. Sydney wusste langsam aus Erfahrung, dass ihre Mutter Irina ziemlich streng sein konnte.

Sie gab nach. Wie immer.

Mutter und Tochter gingen wieder ins Wohnzimmer. Sydney nannte es jedenfalls so.

Irina deutete auf einen Sessel und Syd setzte sich. Erwartungsvoll blickte sie ihre Mutter an.

Das war besser als ihr Drilltraining. Außerdem war sie neugierig. Sie wollte wissen wer sie ist. Oder war.

Irina seufzte. Traurig blickte sie ihre kleine Tochter an. „Syd, ich…. Hör zu… Ich weiß nicht, wie ich dir das erklären soll. Sydney du hast für die CIA gearbeitet. Als Doppelagentin." Fassungslos blickte die Jüngere die Ältere an.

CIA?

Central Intelligence Agency?

Doppelagent?

Es klingelte schwach.

Sydney bekam auf einmal Angst.

Warum?

Alles um sie herum fing an sich zu drehen. Ihr wurde schlecht. Schlecht vor Angst.

Angst. Vor was hatte sie Angst?

Ihr wurde schwarz vor Augen.

„Sydney. Sydney, meine Kleine. Steh auf. Ich bin bei dir. Alles wird gut. Ich bin ja jetzt da."

Sie schlug die Augen auf.

Wo war sie?

Neben ihr saß ein fremder Mann.

Nein. Er war kein Fremder.

Irina hatte gesagt, dass dieser Mann ihr Vater wäre.

„Dad?" Er blickte sie erleichtert an.

Halt!

Was machte er ihr? Warum war ihre Mutter nicht da?

Warum war sie hier?

„Sydney. Wo warst du letzten Monat? Ich dachte, du wärst tot!"

Tot? Sie?

Tot. Ihr Vater hatte sie für Tot gehalten.

„Ich weiß nicht.", antwortete sie. „Was weißt du nicht? Wo du warst?"

Sydney nickte.

„Sie sollten sie jetzt schlafen lassen, Agent Bristow."

Agent?

Ihr Vater arbeitete für die CIA!

Die CIA war ihr Feind.

Ihr Feind?

Woher kam auf einmal dieser Gedanke?

Und wieso hieß ihr Vater Bristow?

Ihre Mutter hieß doch Derevko?

Was war hier los?

Sydney merkte noch nicht einmal, dass sie weinte.

Sie merkte es erst als ihre Zunge einen Wassertropfen auffing.

Sie hob die Hand an die Wange. Ganz nass.

Allein. Sie fühlte sich wieder so allein.

„Mom, wo bist du? Bitte Mom, ich brauche dich." Sydney fing an zu schluchzen.

Sie verstand überhaupt nichts mehr.

Was war hier los?

Allein. Sie war wieder allein.

Wo war ihre Mutter?

Und ihr Vater?

Sie schlug ihre Augen auf.

Sie war wieder in ihrem Raum.

Bei ihrer Mutter.

Was ist passiert?

Sie sah sich um.

Ihr Kopfkissen war nass. Nochmals griff sie sich ins Gesicht. Auch voller Wasser. Syd hatte geweint.

Wieso nur? Ihr Traum viel ihr wieder ein.

Ihr Vater. Sie hatte ihren Dad gesehen.

Er war der Feind. Denn er arbeitete für die CIA.

War sie wirklich schon einen Monat verschwunden?

Oder länger?

Ihr Kopf tat ihr weh. Sie wollte ihr raus. Weg.

Einfach nur rennen. Von ihren Problemen davonlaufen.

„Mom?", fragte sie schüchtern in die Dunkelheit.

Sie kam nicht. Woher sollte sie auch wissen, dass ihre Tochter sie brauchte?

Trotzdem fühlte sie sich verraten.

Sie brauchte Irina jetzt einfach.

Sie brauchte ihre Mutter.

Doch sie würde nicht kommen.

Ihr Vater Jack auch nicht.

Er war bei der CIA und sie nicht.

Sie war Doppelagent.

Sydney arbeitete für ihre Mom.

Oder doch nicht?

Leise weinte sie sich in den Schlaf.

Niemand weckte sie am nächsten Tag.

Aber ihre Mutter war da gewesen.

Auf dem Stuhl neben ihrem Bett lag Kleidung.

Keine Militär- oder Tarnkleidung.

Zivilkleidung. Kleidung für Zivilisten.

Und eine Schusswaffe. Eine Desert Eagle, wie sie erkennen konnte.

Schnell zog sie sich an.

Sollte sie die Pistole mitnehmen?

Man wusste ja nie, zögernd steckte Sydney sie ein.

In ihren Taschen fand sie etwas Geld und ein Handy.

Was hatte das nun wieder zu bedeuten?

Langsam ging sie Richtung Tür. Angelehnt.

Immer noch unsicher ging sie in den Flur hinaus. Wohin jetzt?

Sie könnte fliehen?

Nur was dann?

Am Besten erst einmal hier bleiben.

Und Irina suchen.

Vielleicht war sie im Trainingsraum?

Nein, als Syd dort ankam war dort niemand.

Oder doch in dem „Wohnzimmer" ?

Auch hier keine Irina.

Was nun?

Sie könnte die Chance nutzen sich hier etwas umzusehen. Ja, das war eine gute Idee.

Ein Badezimmer. Sehr viele leere Zimmer, wo eigentlich nur Gerümpel drin war.

Zwei Räume volle Computerzeugs.

Oh, und ein Schlafzimmer. Das ihrer Mutter?

Könnte sein.

Noch ein Trainingsraum. Wie viele hatte ihre Mutter nur?

Da! Ein Fenster!

Endlich. So könnte Sydney herausfinden, wo sie eigentlich war.

Sie war in einem Wald. Überall lag Schnee.

War es schon Winter?

Sie schnupperte kurz in der Luft. Mhm, hier roch es gut.

Die Küche musste in der Nähe sein.

Ihr Magen knurrte.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und sah ihre Mutter am Tisch sitzen. Mit dem Rücken zu ihr.

Irina aß Pfannkuchen. Und sie bekam immer nur Haferschleim zum Frühstück.

„Mom?", fragte sie. Irina drehte sich um und war sichtlich erfreut ihre Tochter zu sehen.

„Hast du Hunger? Ich habe Pfannkuchen gemacht. Die hast du früher immer gemocht."

„Kann schon sein.", antwortete Sydney und sah ihre Mutter komisch von der Seite an.

Wo blieb ihre Berühmte Frage?

Heute konnte sie etwas sagen.

Doch sie kam einfach nicht.

Sehr merkwürdig. Erst dieser Traum. Dann die „andere" Kleidung, das Geld und die Waffe.

Die nicht verschlossene Tür.

Und jetzt das. Keine Fragen. Dafür Pfannkuchen zum Frühstück.

Was war hier nur los?

Nicht das sie etwas dagegen einzuwenden hatte. Der Haferschleim war ekelhaft gewesen.


End file.
